James Gandolfini
James Gandolfini (1961 - 2013) Film Deaths *''A Stranger Among Us'' (1992) [Tony Baldessari]: Killed in a car crash, when Melanie Griffith shoots at him as he’s driving towards her in a stolen taxi, prompting him to swerve and drive into a store front window. He dies after Griffith opens the driver’s side door and holds his hand. *''True Romance (1993)'' [Virgil]: Shot in the chest with his own shotgun by Patricia Arquette in her hotel room, after first being bashed on the head with a toilet-tank lid, burned with the lit spray from an aerosol can, and stabbed in the back with a corkscrew. *''Terminal Velocity (1994)'' [Ben Pinkwater]: Slashed to death (off-screen) by the propellers of a wind turbine/aero generator when Charlie Sheen pulls the ripcord of James' parachute, causing him to be sucked back into the propellers (while James is bear-hugging Charlie during a struggle). On impact we cut to Charlie's shocked reaction (followed by a shot of the gory propellers). *''The Juror (1996)'' [Eddie]: Throat slit (off-screen) by Alec Baldwin in James' apartment; his body is shown afterwards. *''Night Falls on Manhattan'' (1997) [Joey Allegretto]: Commits suicide by shooting himself while sitting in his car. *''8mm (1999)'' [Eddie Poole]: Beaten to death with a gun butt by Nicolas Cage in a warehouse. His body is later seen when Cage sets it on fire. *''The Man Who Wasn't There (2001)'' [David 'Big Dave' Brewster]: Stabbed in the neck by Billy Bob Thornton during a struggle in James' office in the department store. *''The Mexican'' (2001) [Winston Baldrey]: Shot to death by Brad Pitt (as James swings round with a gun). His body is later seen when Julia Roberts sees him on hearing the shots. *''Romance and Cigarettes (2005)'' [Nick Murder]: Dies of cancer off-screen. *''Violet & Daisy (2011)'' [Michael]: Shot in the head (off-camera) by Saoirse Ronan, as James lies in bed and accepts his fate; we only hear the shot from the other room. His body is partially shown (just a close-up of his hands resting on his chest) later on as the police investigate. *''The Drop'' (2014) [Cousin Marv]: Shot numerous times while he is sitting in his car by a Chechen gangster. (Which was released a year after his real life death). Television Deaths *''The Sopranos: Funhouse (2000)'' [Tony Soprano]: Blown up in a dream sequence by Tony Sirico after James douses himself with gasoline and Sirico lights a match and James blows up after briefly talking to Sirico and the gang. James survives the episode in real life and wakes up from the nightmare. *''The Sopranos: Made in America (2007)'' [Tony Soprano]: Possibly shot to death (off-screen) by a hitman while eating at a diner with his family. The scene cuts to black possibly indicating that James's vision had gone black. The scene is left ambigious for the viewer to decide on his fate. Gallery Pinkwater's_death.png|James Gandolfini before his death in Terminal Velocity Poole's_death.png|James Gandolfini's death in 8MM Gandolfini, James Gandolfini, James Gandolfini, James Gandolfini, James Gandolfini, James Category:Fantasy death scenes Category:Death scenes by car crash Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by cancer Category:Death scenes by slit throat Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Actors who died in Quentin Tarantino Movies Category:Italian-American actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Heart attack victims Category:Roman Catholic Category:Died during production Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Emmy Award Winners Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:Actors who died in Tony Scott Movies Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in Coen Brothers Movies Category:Actors who died in Gore Verbinski Movies Category:Deaths in the HBO universe Category:Killed by a Planet Hollywood Actor Category:Actors who died in Renny Harlin Movies Category:Actors who died in Joel Schumacher Movies Category:Actors who died in Christopher Walken Movies Category:Crime Stars Category:Romance Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Screen Guild Award Nominees Category:Screen Guild Award Winners Category:Death scenes by burning Category:People who died in a The Sopranos series Category:Drama Stars Category:Actors who died in Sidney Lumet Movies Category:Independent Spirit Award Nominees Category:Sesame Street cast members Category:Legends Category:Actors who died in Nicolas Cage Movies Category:Actors who died in Deran Sarafian Movies Category:Gold Derby Awards Nominees Category:HBO Stars Category:Mystery Stars Category:Psychological Stars Category:Musical Stars Category:Gangster Stars Category:Actors who died in Samuel L. Jackson Movies Category:Ambiguous death scenes Category:Independent Spirit Awards Nominees Category:Stage Actors Category:Phoenix Film Critics Society Awards Nominees Category:Washington DC Area Film Nominees